Zbyt piękne
by Tyvara
Summary: Gaara i Sakura vs wewnętrzna Sakura - co z tego wyniknie? GaaSaku, nieco lukru i patosu - żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam :)


To było zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe.

Siedziała na dachu. W obcej wiosce. Z kimś, kto dał jej szansę, mimo opinii jakie o niej krążyły. O niej, o jej "wielkiej i jedynej miłości" do ostatniego przedstawiciela klanu Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno siedziała na dachu z Gaarą Sabaku.

Sama nie wiedziała, jak to się zaczęło. To chyba kwestia budowania wzajemnego zaufania ich wiosek. W końcu ratowali się wzajemnie nie raz, nie dwa. Przynajmniej próbowali. A wiadomo, że nic tak nie łączy jak wspólny wróg. To nieuniknione, by zaczęli na siebie zwracać uwagę – przecież Gaara bardzo się zmienił, a ten proces dokonał się na oczach mieszkańców Konohy i za ich zasługą. A raczej głównie za zasługą Naruto. Sakura do tej pory wyrzucała sobie, że cały czas tylko przeszkadzała zamiast pomagać.

\- Ty też stałaś się silna, Sakura – powiedział Gaara, jakby czytając w jej myślach. Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i poważnie na nią popatrzył, po czym powtórzył:

\- Stałaś się naprawdę silna. I nie dziw się tak, masz tę samą minę jak zawsze, gdy cię widziałem, a ktoś nagle pojawiał się na polu bitwy i zmieniał jej bieg. 

_On kłamie, Sakura! Chce cię pocieszyć, lituje się nad tobą! A ty nie chcesz przecież litości, kurde balans!_

_\- _Przymknij się! - syknęła pod nosem, starając się, by jej rozmówca tego nie usłyszał, co oczywiście okazało się niemożliwe. Szkoda, że nie był Naruto.

\- Chyba nie wiesz, co mówisz – zachichotała nerwowo kunoichi. Zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo sztucznie i tym samym atmosfera stała się bardziej napięta i mniej swobodna. - Przecież ze mną tak jest, że zawsze ktoś mnie ratuje! Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, nawet ty ratujesz mnie przed samotnością! Nie potrafię obronić tych, na których mi zależy, więc jak możesz mówić, że jestem silna?! - Nie powstrzymywała się. Zeskoczyła z dachu i skumulowała chakrę w pięści, chcąc skierować ją w ziemię.

_Dobrze, kurde balans! Rozwal ich wszystkich!_

Poczuła na nadgarstku piasek.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mimo silnych emocji nie zniszczyła mi połowy wioski – powiedział Gaara spokojnie, jakby wciąż prowadzili przyjazną rozmowę. Nadal pozostał na dachu, jednak gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, dołączył do dziewczyny na dole.

\- A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. - Podchodził do niej zdecydowanie, coraz bliżej, bliżej. Sakura musiała przyznać, że naprawdę był charyzmatycznym człowiekiem i że nie dziwiła się już Matsuri i dziewczynom w jej wieku, że to właśnie Kazekage wybrały sobie na idola. Przynajmniej dobrze wybrały, nie tak jak ona.

_Co ty gadasz, może jest fajny, ale to nie Sasuke!_

\- Popatrz na mnie – poprosił stanowczo. Gdy nie posłuchała, delikatnie uniósł jej podbródek. Spojrzenia dwóch par oczu o niemal identycznej barwie spotkały się. - Jesteś ważna dla Naruto, dla Lee, dla Piątej, dla tych, których leczyłaś na polu bitwy. Walczyłaś z Sasorim i wygrałaś, co nie udało się nawet Kankuro. W dodatku uratowałaś go od śmierci i przyczyniłaś się do tego, że mogę żyć, nie będąc junchuurikim. Sakura, jeśli to nie świadczy o sile, to większość shinobi świata to osoby tak słabe, że to cud, iż w ogóle żyją.

Sakura spojrzała na niego oniemiała. Czuła łzy napływające do oczu. Nikt nigdy nie mówił jej takich rzeczy, niewielu tak naprawdę ją doceniło, a teraz słyszała takie słowa z ust człowieka, który dowodził kilkudziesięciotysięczną armią Zjednoczonych Wojsk Shinobi. To naprawdę wiele znaczyło i stanowiło nie lada komplement!

Nagle do głowy wpadł jej pewien pomysł. Chciała mu podziękować i chyba właśnie znalazła na to dobry sposób. 

_Powiedz to wreszcie, skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz. Powiedz mu to, sprawisz mu niespodziankę. W końcu od niewielu osób usłyszy _takie _słowa._

Raz się żyje, prawda? Najwyżej spróbuje wmówić mu, że źle usłyszał.

_Tak!_

_\- _Ja...

\- Tak? - zapytał Gaara, zdumiony słabością jej głosu.

\- Ja... dziękuję... i...

_No powiedz to wreszcie, idiotko!_

\- _Ja... kocham cię..._

\- Ja... kocham cię...__

_\- Sasuke!_

\- Sasuke!

Gaara popatrzył na nią zaskoczonym i smutnym wzrokiem. W oczach widać również zranienie i niezrozumienie. No bo jak to, przecież wszystko mu wyjaśniła, mówiła, że już _go_ nie kocha...!

Sakura zalała się łzami, zakrywając usta dłonią, jakby nie wierzyła, że powiedziała to, co powiedziała. Zrobiła krok w kierunku chłopaka, lecz ten jakby wciąż odsuwał się poza jej zasięg, znów budował wokół siebie mur, znów trzymał dystans, który z każdą chwilą się powiększał. Piasek z tykwy Gaary, który do tej pory otaczał ich i dawał ciepło, przestał być tak przyjazny. Stał się zimny, szorstki i obcy, jak gdyby chciał dodatkowo ich przytłoczyć. Do tego słońce zbliżyło się do linii horyzontu i robiło się coraz zimniej, bo to zapadła noc, mrok i znów coś się skończyło.

Sakura krzyczała za kazekage, błagała go, by wrócił, lecz on bez słowa, odwrócił się i równym krokiem ruszył w stronę biura, ignorując kierowane do niego słowa. Kunoichi z Konohy wciąż stała, wciąż płakała i czekała, aż sprawa się wyjaśni sama lub ktoś zrobi to za nią, jak zawsze.

_To i tak nie miało sensu, Sakura. Wiesz, że gdybyś naprawdę go kochała, jak sama powiedziałaś, nigdy nie pomyliłabyś go z Sasuke. A co zrobisz ze słowami, które do ciebie skierował? Przecież nie będziesz mogła na siebie spojrzeć tak, jak zrobił to on. Zniszczy cię wtedy od środka poczucie winy. A pamiętasz, że Sasuke nigdy nie powiedział ci, że jesteś silna, mimo że tak bardzo chciałaś mu dorównać? Nie sądzisz, że ma rację? Może i Gaara został przywódcą, ale to Sasuke zaznał mocy i to on naprawdę jest potężny, potężniejszy od jakiegoś Gaary Sabaku z Wioski Piasku._

\- Zamknij się! - wrzasnęła Sakura, lecz choć głos w jej głowie zamilkł, wiedziała, że utraciła coś cennego, coś, czego nigdy już nie odzyska. Była słaba, dała się zdominować i zapłaciła za to najwyższą cenę. Znów z bezsilności mogła tylko uderzyć pięścią w ziemię i się rozpłakać, co _musiała _zrobić, by jakoś dać upust rozpaczy i wściekłości na siebie.

Ból w ręce ją otrzeźwił. Spojrzała na krwawiącą rękę, po czym zebrała leczniczą chakrę, by uleczyć zranienie. Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i uniosła wzrok.

Spojrzała na Sunę, ale teraz nie wydawała się ona tak przyjazna, jak przy każdej poprzedniej wizycie. Wyglądała, jakby mówiła, żeby medyczna ninja z Konohy poszła sobie od niej jak najprędzej, bo zraniła kazekage, a ona i on to harmonia, którą Sakura zaburzyła. Kunoichi ruszyła w drogę powrotną, co chwila odwracając głowę i z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz boleśniej odczuwając wyrwę w sercu, którą zrobiła tam przez chwilę słabości.

Od początku przeczuwała, że to, co było między nią a Gaarą, było zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe.


End file.
